Confesión Inesperada
by Mitsuki-06
Summary: Es San Valentin ¿Traerá esto alguna inesperada confesión? Geekchicshipping, Si no les gusta este shipping NO LO LEAN.


**Bueno un pequeño one-short que escribí para San Valentí, espero les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertene. Si me perteneciera este shipping seria cannon (¿) :v **

Es un hermoso día en la región Kalos y Ash y sus amigos se dirigen hacia ciudad Luminiala para la batalla de gimnasio entre Clemont y Ash. Aunque todo iba bien poco a poco se les iba dificultando el camino ya que aparentemente la noche anterior había habido una gran tormenta ya que el camino estaba lleno de piedras y troncos caídos los que les dificultaba mucho el paso.

-Chicos, dense prisa ya casi llegamos- Gritó Bonnie a Clemont y Serena, ya que ellos se habían quedado muy atrás debido a la dificultad del paso.

-Ya vamos- gritó Serena caminado a grandes zancadas sobre unas piedras tratando de evitar caer a un gran charco de lodo. Iba tan concentrada en tratar de no caer al lodo que no se dio cuenta del mal paso que dio en una piedra que estaba demasiado resbalosa y suelta.

-Serena, ten cuidado- Clemont tuvo que jalar de una mano a Serena para evitar que cayera al lodo y ayudarla a terminar de cruzar el charco.

-Uff estuvo cerca, ¡muchas gracias clemont!- Dijo la joven castaña dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Clemont se sonrojó levemente ante la ternura de su amiga. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que aún estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Quieren darse prisa? Me muero por llegar a la ciudad- Grito Ash completamente impaciente sin darse cuenta de la adorable escena que acababa de interrumpir.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Clemont y Serena al unísono por culpa del susto que les provoco Ash con su gran grito, ambos se dieron cuenta que aún estaban tomados de la mano y automáticamente se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

-E…es…este hay que seguir ¿no crees?- dijo Clemont aun rojo como un tomate. –Eh este ¡Sí! Hay que seguir- Dijo serena igual de nerviosa que él mientras empezaba a caminar, ninguno se animaba a voltear a ver al otro aún seguían pensando en la incomodidad del momento anterior.

-Por fin ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Ash al ver a sus amigos llegar a donde él y Bonnie llevaban esperándolo un buen tiempo y ambos se estaban muriendo de impaciencia.

-¿Uh? Nada, Nada no pasa nada importante- grito serena alteradamente mientras agitaba violentamente las manos frente a su rostro. Clemont se sintió un poco mal por la actitud de Serena pensando que quizás a ella no le agrado que él le tomara la mano para ayudarla.

-Bueno entonces sigamos- dijo Ash siguiendo su camino sin darle importancia a la actitud de Serena.

Siguieron caminando por la ruta por más o menos una hora cuando lograron visualizar la ciudad a lo lejos, se sorprendieron de ver que la ciudad estaba siendo decorada por los habitantes usando adornos color rojo, blanco y algunos color rosado dándole un aspecto muy dulce a la ciudad sin mencionar que habían instalado lo que parecía ser una feria con varios puesto de ventas y juegos mecánicos.

-¡Wooow! ¡La ciudad se ve bellísima!- exclamo Bonnie con luces en los ojos al ver lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad.

-Si se ve bien… pero ¿A qué se debe la decoración?- pregunto Ash sin darle mucha importancia a las decoraciones de la ciudad.

-Pues la verdad, no lo recuerdo- Dijo Clemont rascándose la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria.

-¡¿Qué no lo recuerdas?! Hermano, es San Valentín- dijo Bonnie muy emocionada.

-Ay es cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- Exclamo Serena sorprendida de haber olvidado uno de sus días favoritos del año.

-Vamos, hay que ir a ver- dijo Bonnie arrastrando a Serena por las calles de la ciudad.

-Oigan, espérenme- Grito Clemont mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlas.

-¿San Valentín? ¿Y eso que es?- Pregunto Ash confundido a Pikachu, el cual estaba sobre su hombre, el pokemon solo hizo un gesto con los hombros dando a entender que estaba en las misma que su entrenador.

-Mira, Serena, han traído una feria a la ciudad ¡Quiero subirme a todos los juegos!- Exclamo Bonnie llena de alegría al ver la feria llena de diferentes fuegos mecánicos, había una montaña rusa, un carrusel, las tazas giratoria etc. Pero el que más llamaba la atención era la enorme rueda de la fortuna, era el juego más grande de todos.

-Oigan pero yo quería tener mi batalla de gimnasio- se quejó Ash.

-Que te parece, Ash, si nos divertimos hoy y mañana tenemos nuestra batalla- dijo Clemont acomodándose los lentes.

-Mmmmm, Si gran idea Clemont- dijo Ash aprobando la idea de su amigo.

La tarde pasó rápido, después de recorrer la calles de la ciudad, optaron por ir a la feria ya empezando a caer la noche. Se podría decir que la que más se divertía era Bonnie ya que una buena parte de las atracciones eran par niños, pero eso no fue impedimento para que los demás se divirtieran también.

-¡Mira, hermano, la rueda de la fortuna es enorme! Hay que subir- dijo Bonnie tomando de la mano a su hermano arrastrándolo hacia dicho juego.

-Ven, Ash- dijo Serena empujando a Ash.

-Oye, pero yo no quería subir a la rueda- se quejó Ash.

Al llegar hicieron fila por un par de minutos ya que había mucha gente, hasta que por fin llegaron al inicio de le fila donde se encontraba un señor que los acomodaba dentro de la atracción.

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero no puedes subir. Eres más bajita que el mínimo para subir- dijo el señor poniéndose a la altura de la niña ofreciéndole una pequeña disculpa. Bonnie vio el cartel donde estaba el mínimo de estatura para subir y en efecto ella era mucho más bajita que el mínimo para subir. Intento ponerse de puntitas pero ni así llegaba.

-No es justo, yo quería subir- se quejo Bonnie, inflando los cachetes haciendo un puchero.

-Ash, por que no mejor no subes con serena y yo iré con Bonnie a buscar otro juego para ella- dijo Clemont tomando de los hombros a su hermana.

-En realidad, Clemont, yo no quería subir a la rueda, si quieres sube tu con Serena y yo me quedo con Bonnie- dijo Ash

\- Ammm ¿yo subir con Serena? e…es…este, no sé- comenzó a decir Clemont completamente nervioso de solo pensar en subir al juego con la chica.

-Ay, vamos no creo que a Serena le moleste- dijo Ash sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No, es…este no me molesta- tartamudeo Serena.

-Bien, entonces diviértanse, ven Bonnie ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?- dijo Ash llevándose a la pequeña que seguía haciendo su pequeño puchero.

-E…en…entonces ¿Subimos?- Clemont se había sonrojado y tartamudea por el simple hecho de haber quedado solo con Serena.

-¿Uh? Este… este ¡Sí! hay que subir- dijo Serena algo desconcentrada.

En cada cabina de la rueda había lugar para dos persona había lugar para dos personas, por lo que les toco ir solos los dos, la rueda comenzó a girar, ninguno decía nada ni se atrevían a mirar al otro, solo miraban hacia el lado contrario. Después de que la rueda diera un par de vuelta justo cuando la cabina en donde estaban ambos estaba en el punto más alto hubo un gran apagón en el que todas las luces y juegos de la feria se apagaron incluyendo la rueda donde estaban Clemont y Serena.

-¡Ah¡ ¿Qué paso?- dijeron los dos al unisonó al ver que la rueda se detuvo.

-No se preocupen, hubo un gran apagón por toda la ciudad, estamos tratando de arreglar el problema- dijo la Oficial Jenny utilizando un altavoz. –Esto puede llevar un rato- continuo.

-¿Estaremos aquí atorados hasta que regrese la energía?- pregunto Serena con cara de pánico.

-Me temo que si- dijo Clemont con preocupación al ver la cara de Serena, alzo la vista para ver si podía visualizar a Ash y a su hermana pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no se veía nada abajo.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡No quiero morir aquí!- Grito Serena aferrándose a Clemont demasiado fuerte, pero aunque le estuviera cortando la respiración a él no le importo. Cuidadosamente se separo de ella y levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos, dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquila Serena, ya verás que pronto volverá la energía- dijo Clemont sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se separo un poco de él para limpiarse la lagrimas se le habían escapado. Serena volteo a ver a Clemont a los ojos haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente. Una gran ráfaga de aire chocó contra la cabina donde ellos estaban haciendo que esta se estremeciera fuertemente.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir!- Serena del susto se lanzo a los brazos de Clemont de nuevo aferrándose fuertemente a el del miedo. Haciendo que el chico se sonrojara a más no poder.

Lo probablemente fueron unos cuantos minutos para los dos fueron unas largas horas y problema de la energía aun no lo solucionaban. Serena aun estaba abrazando a Clemont tratando de evitar ver hacia abajo. No hay que negar que el rubio estaba aun muy sonrojado por tener a la castaña tan cerca. Ya que abajo lograron iluminar un poco con ayuda de unas linternas el rubio logro visualizar a su hermana y a su amigo por ahí comiendo dulces y parecía que se habían olvidado de él y Serena.

Serena se separo bruscamente de Clemont al darse cuenta de que llevaba un gran tiempo abrazada a él.

-¿Serena, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Clemont confundido un poco por la actitud de Serena.

-Sí, sí, si es solo que me da un poco de miedo estar aquí atorada- dijo serena un poco apenada.

-Olvídate de estamos atorados aquí, trata de pensar en otra cosa- aconsejo dulcemente Clemont.

-Eso intentare- dijo Serena tratando de enfocar su intención en el hermoso cielo estrellado que los acompañaba esa noche y pensar que ese bello espectáculo no se hubiera podido apreciar de no haber sido por el apagón.

-¿Es muy bonito no?- dijo Clemont mirando al cielo igual que Serena, ella volteo a verlo por unos segundos para luego volver su vista al cielo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos ambos se habían olvidado de sus nervios y comenzaron a conversar sobre diversos temas. Pero sus conversaciones se terminaron al ver que las luces de abajo se habían vuelto a encender y al poco tiempo la rueda había comenzado a girar de nuevo. Al bajar ambos se olvidaron por completo de Ash y Bonnie y siguieron recorriendo la feria, juntos.

Ambos se subieron a diferentes juegos y Clemont le había comprado a Serena un Algodón de Azúcar, los dos iban caminando por la feria sin darse cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos.

-¡Hermano, Serena! Ash los encontré- se escucho una vos de una niña que parecía estar muy enojada.

-Hermano, ¿Dónde se habían metido?- pregunto Bonnie enojada haciéndole mala cara a Clemont. –Sí, chicos ¿Dónde estaban? Bonnie y yo estuvimos buscándolos por todos lados-

-Bueno pueees… estuvimos buscándolos a ustedes también- mintió Clemont.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, lo bueno que ya los encontramos y creo que deberíamos irnos ya- dijo Serena tratando de evitar el tema.

-Bueno si, andando- dijo Ash comenzando a caminar. Bonnie se detuvo al ver un pequeño detalle.

-Hermano ¿Por qué vas de la mano con Serena? – pregunto la niño en un susurro que tanto Clemont y Serena escucharon muy bien, automáticamente ambos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate y se soltaron de la mano.

-No, no es nada, no es por nada en especial- dijeron los dos al unisonó nerviosamente.

-Solo preguntaba no era para que se pusieran así- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa antes de irse para alcanzar a Ash dejándolos a los dos solos.

-Disculpa eso, Serena- dijo Clemont apenado.

-eh no importa- dijo Serena. Los dos siguieron caminado por las calles de la ciudad hundidos en un silencio incomodo ya que Ash y Bonnie se habían adelantado mucho.

-Este… ¿Serena?- dijo Clemont tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, el esta levemente sonrojado y su andar era algo torpe.

-¿Si?- dijo Serena volteándolo a ver, logrando hacer que el chico se sonrojara aun más.

-Quiero que sepas que fue divertido pasar contigo- Clemont se rasco la nuca apenado y lo rojo de sus mejillas no podía ser más intenso.

-Yo también la pasé muy bien, Clemont- dijo Serena dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y levemente sonrojada.

-Y… bueno… este- empezó a tartamudear Clemont de nuevo.

-¿Si?- Serena se acercó un poco a el quedando a solo un par de pasos de distancia.

-No, nada olvídalo- dijo Clemont volteando a ver a otro lado para evitar mirar a la chica aunque por dentro se maldecía a si mismo.

-Clemont, yo tengo algo que decirte- serena tomo la mano del chico, este volteo a verla dándose cuenta que estaba muy sonrojada.

-Claro serena, dime que pasa- Clemont sonrió nerviosamente.

-Clemont, yo quiero decirte que…. Que... Que ¡Me gustas!- No existía algo más rojo que la cara de Serena y Clemont en ese momento, eso fue algo que el chico nunca vio venir ¿Serena confesándole que le gusta? ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Pero Clemont se quedó petrificado y no dijo nada su mente era un nudo de pensamientos, Serena al ver la reacción del chico se arrepintió de haberle dicho esa confesión al chico se dio la vuelta y trato de salir de ahí corriendo pero Clemont sujeto su mano evitando que se fuera.

-Serena… ¡Tú también me gustas!- Clemont la abrazó por la cintura y levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos. Ambos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta unir sus labios con algo torpe pero tierno beso. Sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados.

-¡Awww que lindos! ¿Qué te dije Ash? Ahora paga- Muy bien escondidos detrás de unos botes estaban Bonnie y Ash que habían visto toda la escena.

-No es justo, pero bueno toma- dijo Ash con decepción por haber perdido una apuesta con la niña mientras le pasaba un par de Pokedolares (¿?)

**Fin…**

**Espero les haya gustado :D **

**Si alguno ha leído mi fic "Ai Kotoba" les informo que tratare de subir el siguiente one-short cuando pueda ya que no eh tenido computadora u.u y si no lo han leído ¿Pos que que esperan para leerlo xD (¿?) :v **


End file.
